The present disclosure relates generally to the field of charging devices and methods. According to some embodiments, the present disclosure relates to a device (e.g., a portable device) for charging rechargeable energy storage devices (e.g., batteries) and/or for charging other devices. According to further embodiments, the present disclosure relates to a modular, portable, rechargeable energy storage and power supply device that provides a reconfigurable platform, which can be customized for use in a wide variety of applications by interchangeably connecting various adapters and/or accessories to recharge batteries in other devices and/or to serve as a primary source of power in a wide variety of connectible accessories.
Electrical devices often use batteries as an electrical power source for operating the devices when away from a power outlet. Batteries are used, for example, in flashlights, remote controls, computing devices (e.g., handheld computers) and accessories (e.g., keyboards, mice, etc.), mobile entertainment devices (e.g., game systems and components, audio/video players, etc.), and various other types of electrical devices. The use of batteries to power an electrical device for a length of time without the need to plug the device into a wall socket or other energy source may enhance the mobility of the device.
Electrical devices may be designed to utilize built-in batteries and/or removable batteries. Rechargeable batteries used in electrical devices that utilize built-in or fixed batteries are often recharged from within the device by connecting a power source to the device itself. The power source may be a fixed or stationary power source, such as an electrical outlet, or a portable or mobile power source, such as a rechargeable battery charger.